Cinderella and The Beast
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: AU. Trailer inside. Rating may change for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to try as hard as possible to keep up with two stories at once. If I don't update for a really long time feel free to PM me. So I'm starting off with the trailer as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any songs used, I only own all O/Cs and my imagination.**

* * *

Bold - Voice Over

Italicts - Movements/setting

Normal - Speaking

_('Rockstar' by Nickleback playing in the background.)_

**Shane Gray had everything...**

_Shows Shane performing on stage with the rest of Connect Three._

**Everything except a clue...**

"Dude what is wrong with you?!" _Nate asked._

"This video sucks!" _Shane yelled before storming off the set of the music video._

**--**

"Look Shane, you need an attitude adjustment before you three do any touring!" _Their manager snapped at Shane who rolled his eyes._

"Right." _Shane replied dragging out the word. _"And how are you gonna make me?" _His manager smirked._

"You'll be joining a regular high school."

_(Song changes to 'Beautifully Broken' by Ashlee Simpson)_

**Danielle Johnson had practically nothing...**

_Shows a blonde walking into school alone._

**And didn't fit in...**

_A curly haired brunette scoffs at Danielle._

"Nice outfit." _She said her voice dripping with sarcasm._

_Danielle walks off her eyes glistened._

**But she had her music...**

_Shows Danielle sitting at a piano singing._

_(Song becomes 'Two Worlds' by Demi Lovato)_

**What happens when two worlds collide?**

_Shows Shane leaning against a locker next to Danielle's._

"I'm Shane Gray, but I'm sure you know that."

_She rolls her eyes and closes her locker before walking away._

--

_Shows Shane following her through a parking lot._

"Why do you act like I'm not here?" _He asked desperation dripping from his voice._

_Danielle stops and turns to him._

"Why do you care?" _She asked._

"Because for some inexplicable reason I can't stop thinking about you."

--

"I know you're not happy with your life." _Shane says to Danielle._

"And how would you know?" _She snaps back._

"Because I see the same look in your eyes as I see when I look in the mirror."

--

"I don't get it." _Danielle says to Shane._

"Get what?" _He asked._

"You have everything and more yet you're still not happy." _She points out._

"That's not true I am still missing something important." _He argues._

"What?" _She asked._

"Love."

--

_Shows Shane once again following Danielle through the parking lot._

"I thought we were past the stage where you act like I don't exist." _He called smirking but there was no response. He watched confused as Danielle got in her car and drove off without a word._

**Find out in...**

**Cinderella And The Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright tell me what you think. Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Cold Day In Hell

**A/N: I am in a little bit of a depressed mood at the moment so I apologize if my writing is affected by it. I have been thinking about my friend who lost his life to leukemia a lot lately and it's put me in a bad mood so sorry.**

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I sighed as I stepped out of my rickety beat up car onto the warm black pavement. I looked at my feet and shook my head. I was wearing a pair of dirty black and light blue Vans. I knew it was just going to be a new 'burn' against me. But is it so wrong to like comfy better than stylish? I looked back up at the already full parking lot. It was the first day back at Penbrook High(**A/N: I know I got Penbrook from somewhere but where I can not remember so yeah..**) and I could already tell it was just going to be another bad year. On the plus side I'm a junior so I'm almost done with this school. I walked into the courtyard with my tote bag purse on one shoulder and my messenger bag book bag on the other. I was wearing a dark green v-neck t shirt with a light green camisole underneath. I was also wearing a pair of my, ugh, sister's hand me down beat up old jeans. They got too faded for her so my mother gave them to me. I tightened Kyle's letterman jacket around me. It was white and red our school colors. I walked past a group of 3 girls and 2 guys and heard them laugh. I'm not stupid I knew it was at me but I brushed it off and kept walking anyway. After what felt like a walk of shame I finally made it to my locker. I sighed and lightly laid my head against it.

**Shane's POV**

I sped into a parking spot cutting off some guy who gave me a dirty look which I ignored, as usual. I turned of my Volvo and jumped out of the car grabbing my back pack from the back seat. I can't believe they are making me do this!

(**Flashback time!! hehe**)

_Shane sat in a quiet conference room with his two band mates, Nate and Jason. He agitatedly tapped his fingers on the table waiting for their manager to come in. Shane groaned and their manager finally walked through the door. He took a seat across from the three of them._

_"Sorry I'm late." He said and Shane gave him a hard glare before rolling his eyes._

_"Just tell us what all of this is about already!" He snapped and the man sat back in his seat having expected this. He looked to be in his forties with slicked back black hair and a black tailored suit._

_"Alright I guess I'll just get right to the point then." The man said and Shane gave him a rude look telling him to go on. "Look Shane, you need an attitude adjustment before you three do any touring!" Their manager snapped at Shane who rolled his eyes._

_"Right." Shane replied dragging out the word. "And how are you gonna make me?" His manager smirked._

_"You'll be joining a regular high school."_

**(End flashback)**

So here I am in an actual high school. Penbrook high to be specific. I looked the school and courtyard back and forth before rolling my eyes and walking towards the school. Of course I was too preoccupied in thinking about how I was gonna get out of this to try to hid my face. I quickly remembered it'd be a good idea when some girl screamed out.

"Oh my God! It's Shane Gray!" I heard her squeal and knew it was too late. I quickly ran for the school doors and began running down the hall when I ran straight into someone bring us both to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard the yell in shock and knew the voice had to belong to a girl. Great. Sarcasm. I realized we were in a really bad position I was on top of her pinning her to the ground. I looked down and noticed she was pretty cute. I smiled to myself and guess she noticed.

"Uhm, feel free to get off me any time now." She said and I realized I hadn't moved so I quickly stood up as she got up herself. "Yeah, thanks for the help." She said rolling her eyes which resulted in me rolling my own.

"Aren't you gonna scream, or ask for an autograph or something?" I asked looking at her confused. She then gave me an incredulous look.

"Why? Should I?" She asked as she began going through her locker. I leaned up against the locker next to hers and smiled cockily.

"I'm Shane Gray but I'm sure you already knew that." I told her and for some reason she just closed her locker and rolled her eyes again walking away. I watched her walk away confused.

**Danielle's POV**

I walked away from Shane, of course! I knew I had recognized him. He was that obnoxious guy from Connect Three, the one that was on the TV today. So this is what their bright idea was of how to get him to 'clean up his act'? Send him to high school? They apparently have no idea what high school is like. Especially this one. I looked one last time at my new schedule and walked into my homeroom. I picked out a seat in the back corner and sat down quietly. The less attention I attract to myself the better. I pulled out Breaking Dawn and began reading when I heard the door open again and this time the whole room went silent. I looked up to see who it was and saw the last person I wanted to see. Shane. Why? Why did they have to put him in _my _homeroom? I quickly looked back down hoping he hadn't seen me but sighed when I heard someone sit next to me and looked up to see, of course, him. He had that same stupid cocky grin on again.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh come on you know you're just acting cool on the outside but on the inside you really want me." He said and I scoffed.

"Yeah that'll be a cold day in hell." I told him looking back down at my book.

"Ouch." He said feigning hurt. "But don't worry you'll come around." He said before standing up and picking a different seat. I rolled my eyes. Cold. Day. In. Hell.

**Shane's POV**

I moved seats but continued to watch her. I just don't get it! No one has ever said no to me. I am _the _Shane Gray. I mean just _look _at me! I'll get her to admit she's secretly dying for me.. get ready... oh shit! I don't know her name! Well uhm.. get ready.. mystery girl.. it's gonna be that cold day in hell soon. Cold. Day. In. Hell.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that was probably my WORST first chapter yet but it's seven AM and like I said I've been depressed and I'm just trying to make this work and not show my sadness so even if you hated it REVIEW!! :  
**


End file.
